


My pet is also my love

by Litamarus2006



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is a cutie pie and a cinnamon rolls, Aaron is a rabbit, Alex Is Jealous, Alex protect but he also attack, Hamilton AU, Literally everyone is taller than little Burr, Other, everyone flirt with Aaron, smol Burr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litamarus2006/pseuds/Litamarus2006
Summary: when Hamilton were young he have a pet and he name him Aaron, gor the past years Aaron had been his partner, friend, buddy, but that all change when Aaron was suddenly turn human. What happen when Hamilton woke up one day and there was a pretty boy sleeping next to him telling him that he is his pet. Hamilton must learn to teach him how to be a normal student when he at school, although keeping him low key would be hard. The whole school know who he is because of his adorableness and his kindness. Hamilton feel jealous so he went and make Aaron his even though Aaron IS his pet.





	My pet is also my love

Hamilton pov

I sit on the chair waiting for mom to come pick me up cause I got into a fight with some kid at my school "Alex" I look up to see mom with a worried expression "hey mom" she hug me tight "did you get hurt, what happen to your face, who did this I won't let it slide" I chuckle lightly "how can you be laughing at that" she shrike and grab my face "because is all my fault anyway, shouldn't have tease him about his love life" I shrug and lean back "dad's going to kill me isn't he" I cover my face and chuckle "i'm a total mess" I stand up and wiped my face "let's get you home, dad is waiting in the car" I make my way to the car and got in there. The ride was awkward none of us said anything to each other so I decided to break the silent "so... how was work" I ask nervous "good, how was school" dad answer "same" I sit for a moment before shift and take out my phone and texted my friend. A minutes or so we arrive home and I was about to go upstairs dad stop me "Alex, get down here we need to talk" I sigh and sit down on the bottom of the stairs "what" I ask "you've been fighting aren't you" I lean back and nod "why" I look at him "well, I tease a kid at my school about his love life and he got mad at me and we just kinda fight" he pat my head "good boy, Alex" he give me a candy and walk away "okay, this was a waste of time" I walk upstairs and close the door behind me.

"Can't believe I got in trouble for doing nothing" I throw my backpack on my desk and flop onto my bed "why is life so hard" I sigh and muffled in my mattress "UGH" I groan when suddenly someone tap my head and I immediately pick them up "come on, Aaron, master is having a hard time here" Aaron is my pet rabbit, he's been my friend for years now "I know you just trying to make me happy but I got into trouble today, so now I have detention for a week, sorry for letting you wait" I put him down and he touch my hand and laid his head on it "aw, your so cute, I suppose I can play with you until I have to do my homework" I pick him up and spun him around but he just shrike and hug my arm close to his fur. I just laugh at him and we play for little while. Soon it was night and I have to do my homework so I put Aaron down on my desk and take out my homework "master want you to stay still over there so I can do my homework, can you do that" he nod and rub his face "okay then" I start to script something in to a paper then rip it and hit my face on the table "okay, now that done, I have to do the pop quiz of 'yes' and 'no' so Aaron be a dear and don't do anything" I take out the quiz and pick up my pencil and read it out loud. I was about to tick 'yes' at number five but Aaron move my hand to the opposite answer "that... was the right answer, thanks honey" I quickly finish with the help of Aaron "yay, we finish" I pick Aaron up and spun him around "Alex, dinner" "coming" I walk downstairs and sit down on the table and put Aaron there. We all eat and talk until we finish. After dinner I go upstairs with Aaron and play with him for a while. I took a quick shower with Aaron and put on my pajama "Aaron master is going to sleep now so go in your cage" I put him in his cage slowly and got in bed. Later, there was someone tap my nose and I open my eyes just to see Aaron "you want to sleep with master, huh" he nod quickly "okay, get in here" I hug him close to my face and he wrap his tiny hand around my face "goodnight Aaron" I went in a deep sleep with Aaron in my arm.

Next morning~

I woke up and open my eyes slowly "what time is it" I look to my side to see a boy sleeping next to me- wait a boy sleeping next to me. I move slowly and got out of his grip but he pull me back into his chest, my face was a blushing mess by now, but as I struggle to got out of his grip he wakes up. He slowly open his eyes for me to see a beautiful brown "master your up" he sit up with a smile on his face and tug on my shirt "what are we gonna do today master, please don't go to school, I don't want to be alone again" I sit up and jump out of bed "who are you" I ask nervously "don't you recognize me master" I look at him weirdly up and down "I don't know you" he put his leg down on the floor and laugh "oh, master, your so silly. Is me, Aaron, I am your pet".

**Author's Note:**

> Second book


End file.
